WO 2008/046136 (PCT/AU2007/001566) discloses, inter alia, substituted 1,8-naphthyridine compounds of the following general class:

These compounds have been shown to possess anxiolytic activity without sedative side-effects and therefore represent an attractive pharmacological alternative to the 1,4-benzodiazepine class of anxiolytics such as diazepam (commonly known as Valium®).
While the synthesis of the 1,8-naphthyridines has been quite successful on a laboratory scale (that is, mg scale) the use of this methodology to produce larger amounts (e.g., kilogram scale) of a particular class of 1,8-naphthyridines has proven to be challenging. This has caused the present inventors to devise new scale up methodology to overcome the current deficiencies which exist in the art. The present invention is directed to addressing these shortcomings to enable the synthesis of 1,8-naphthyridines on a larger scale.